


The Party

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Annoyed Seb, Caring Seb, F/M, Masturbation, No drunken sex for reader, One Shot, Reader is drunk, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, horny drunk, intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home raging drunk to an annoyed Sebastian and he tries to sober you up before you get sick but you won't allow him...that is, under one condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

Sebastian is reclining on the Laz-E-Boy chair, remote in one hand, bottle of beer clutched in the other. He has been fighting sleep for the last hour, trying to stay alert for when you come home from your best friend's birthday party. He has spent the better part of the day in his black Led Zepplin t-shirt and grey drawstring pajama bottoms just waiting for your arrival, knowing full well that you were coming back loaded. It is late Saturday night about to become Sunday morning when he hears a loud, repetitive knock on the apartment door. Startled, he sits the seat up and places the control and bottle on the side table to answer the door. Once open, Sebastian sees you dressed in your black lace cami and white flowy mini skirt and flats, leaning against the door frame, a half-smile on your made up face, "HONEY, I'M HOOOOME!" you blurt out laughing as you push your way passed Sebastian and stumble into the livingroom. 

He can see you're heavily intoxicated and groans, "Great...how much have you had to drink, [Y/N]?" 

You turn around and show five fingers, hiccup then change it to ten, "I only had that much..." 

Sebastian's eyes bulge, "You had ten beers?!" 

"NO!....I think his name was Jack Daniels..." you slur as you fling your flats off your feet, shooting them across the room. 

"HARD LIQUOR?! Babe, you know what that stuff does to you. You're blitzed out of your fuckin' mind! You gotta start drinking water now," Seb guides you to sit down on the recliner so he can get you a glass of water. When he comes back from the kitchen, he sees you chugging his bottle of beer he left on the side table. 

"What the f-" he yells as he rushes over and snatches the now empty bottle from your hand. He presents the glass of water to you, "Drink this."

You pout up at him like a child, "No." 

"Please drink it," his patience wearing thin. 

You laugh and stand, losing balance on the way up, and take the glass from him, "You're so hot when you're angry.....so hot...someone needs to douse that fire." And you splash the water into his face, bursting into a fit of laughter as you run away from him. Sebastian just stands there, his face and t-shirt, soaked, as he calmly breathes in and out. "Shit." He goes around the apartment to find you. 

"[Y/N]! Come on, I'm too tired to be playing right now. Lets get some water inside you, you'll feel so much better when you do..." he calls out down the small hallway in the apartment and hears you chuckling from the bedroom. He enters and sees your feet poking out from underneath the queen size bed, stifling your childish giggles. Sebastian sighs with annoyance and kneels down, grabs your ankles and pulls your body out in one pull. You lay there and pound your fists on the floor at your sides, "But I don't want water inside me...I do need something else inside me though..." you say in a sultry low tone as you sit up on your knees in front of Seb and pull at his drawstrings on his pants. 

"I need some vitamin D," you sexily say as you tug on his pants with a seductive smile. 

Sebastian slaps at your hand, offended, "NO! Bad [Y/N]! Bad! No D for you! Only water and bed." He pulls you up by both your wrists and lifts you up over his shoulder, making you shriek with glee. He walks into the kitchen and stands you up next to the sink turning the faucet on and fills another glass with water. 

He turns to you and places it under your nose, "Now drink it." 

You ignore him and instead grab a frying pan sitting on the drying rack behind you, "Here." You hand it to a confused Sebastian and turn around, bending over the sink with your ass jutting out, "I want you to spank me." 

Sebastian slowly inhales and raises his brows, tightening his lips and bulging his blue eyes, "This will not spank you. This will kill you. Now come on, babe, at least drink one glass for me. Please?" his eyes begging in that adorable puppy way he has. 

"Mmmmmmaaaaybe I'll drink it if..." you trail off as you lean back against the sink watching his pleaful face. 

"Name it," he is desperate to take care of you. 

"You fuck me," a dark smile forms on your lips, anticipating his answer. 

Sebastian throws his hands up in surrender, "Nope. You're drunk. You know how I feel about only one of us being intoxicated while having sex. Nope, not gonna happen, sweetheart," he shakes his head and walks over to the kitchen table, sitting down with arms crossed over her chest. 

"Oh, come on, BAZZ!" you roll your eyes like a teenager. 

"Bazz?! Really, [Y/N]? You're so wasted, it's a turn off. I won't be able to get it up because you being drunk is a turn off to me, I'm sorry." 

You kneel down on all fours and crawl slowly over to where he sits at the table and stop at his knees. You rest your hands on his knees as you look up at him innocently through your lashes, "Are you sure, babe? Because I recall a different scenario last time I was drunk..." 

Sebastian's brow arches as he thinks back to the last time you were drunk. It was three months ago at a mutual friend's BBQ. You had one too many and instantly became aroused. You flirted with almost every guy at the party, making Sebastian insanely jealous. Pulling you out of the BBQ, into the house and into a closet to reprimand you for your flirtatious remarks towards the guys there and fucking you from behind in a fiery rage. 

Sebastian snaps out of the flashback and frowns, "Yeah, well...that's never going to happen again so don't you think about it." 

You gently part his knees and pout, "But, Sebby....I get so horny when I'm drunk, baby...." you glide your hands up his inner thighs as he watches you with arms still crossed, standing his ground. 

"I don't care...you don't want to drink water, you can take care of yourself from now on.." he shrugs you off as his face turns to ignore you. 

You slide your hands away from his thighs and kneel back with another childish pout, "Fine...I will take care of myself...." 

Sebastian is still staring off into the distance, proud of himself for not giving into temptation when he hears you gasp to yourself. He turns his eyes to look down at you: you are on your knees with your hand under your skirt and inside your panties, pleasuring yourself. Your eyes are closed and you're biting your bottom lip as Sebastian's heart races looking at you on the floor, touching yourself in front of him. 

"[Y/N]...." he breathes out as you make quick circular motions in your panties. 

You open your eyes to watch him watch you and you smile, "Come on, baby..if I can't touch you, I want to see you touch yourself...." you squeak out. 

Sebastian hesitates a moment then finally pulls out his already hard erection from under his drawstrings and spits on his palm before rubbing it up and down. You smile from ear to ear as you and Sebastian lock eyes while you both masturbate in front of one another. Your knees get tired, so you lay back on the cold kitchen floor, pull off your panties and spread your legs wide so Sebastian can get a full view of your dripping pussy. Sebastian pumps his cock faster as he gazes into your hole and the speed your fingers are moving. 

"Ffff....fffffucking shit..." he grunts as he watches you buck your hips up into your own hand and listens to your whimpers and moans. 

You let out a loud scream as your face contorts with the hot orgasm setting Seb's orgasm off as well. He yells a string of profanities, trying to keep his fluids on his hands and nowhere else. He pants out a few times and finishes. You slowly get off the floor with a big smile, completely satisfied. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" you giggle as you straddle his messy lap. 

"No, that was actually hot," he kisses your chin and you yawn, "You tired, babes?"

"Yeah," your eyes begin to feel heavy, "I'm tired now..." 

"Ok, lets get you to bed before y -" 

You vomit all over Sebastian's face and pass out on his shoulder. Sebastian calmly sits there and blinks vomit from his eyes with a sigh and finishes his sentence, "....you throw up..."


End file.
